


Kisses

by wardenmages



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/pseuds/wardenmages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke always meets Anders with a kiss at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Hawke and Anders fell into their relationship like they were never anything but totally, head over heels in love. Every night Anders climbed up to the Hawke manor where she would be waiting with a meal and a kiss on his cheek. At first it was difficult to convince him to take the food, he was accustomed to going without and self-care was not something he knew well, but she always offered it anyway.

The kiss was always freely taken. On better days, she would run her thumb along his jaw as she pressed her mouth to his. On the rougher days she would just pretend, not touching; she would kiss a soft cloth instead to hand to him. He would always try to smile.

He came bursting up from the cellar, stumbling into the main room of the manor. Hawke twisted her body around to look at him and pushed herself up from her seat on the floor. He was later than usual. As she approached him, he shook his head.

“Bad day?” she asked softly. Or couple of days; he had stayed in the clinic the night before and likely hadn’t slept. She’d left him alone, company didn’t always help, but she did worry.

“No. Sort of. I...” he trailed off.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “Come upstairs, both of you.”

As she turned to the stairs, she saw the brief moment of surprise and a spark of blue. She walked up the stairs and, hesitantly, another pair of boots joined her. She waited until he was in their bedroom before shutting the door behind them. Once it was locked, with a quick flick of her wrist she started up a small fire in the hearth. He sat down on the edge of the bed without a word.

“Is touch okay?” she asked softly.

He covered his eyes with his hands and shrugged his shoulders. Hawke knelt in front of him, holding her hands out, palms up. He moved his hands and slowly put them on top of hers. She curled her fingers around his and leaned in to kiss the backs of his hands.

“I think,” Hawke started, “that tomorrow I’m going to be very busy and will not be able to run around all of Kirkwall. I shall have to stay inside all day. And a certain feathery apostate is going to have to stay in and help me.”

“Toren...”

“One day will not be the end of the world, love. You have to take care of yourself too. Justice agrees with me.”

He frowned and closed his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“I know.” She kissed his hands again. “Please just stay with me? If there’s an emergency, I’ll let you handle it.”

“Alright,” he conceded in a whisper.

She grinned up at him. “Good. Now, if you’re going to be in my bed, you will need to at least take off your boots.”

That tugged at the corner of his mouth. She pulled her hands back and went to untying the lacing as he stripped off his coat. They stood at the same time; she took his coat and set it on top of the writing desk in the corner, and he pulled his boots off the rest of the way. He sank back into the bed and she climbed in on the other side. As she waved her hand to put out the flame, she saw Anders visibly relax. He didn’t let himself do it often and she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

She lied down on her side facing the wall. An arm moved over her waist, and Anders twined his fingers around hers.

“I love you,” he mumbled into her hair.

“I love you too. Both of you.”

There was a grumble, deeper than before, and she snorted a laugh. “Good night, Justice.”

"Sleep, Toren."

She pressed one last kiss to the back of their hand. "Yes, ser."

 


End file.
